


Ouran: Harvest Moon Style~

by Valiant_moon



Category: Harvest Moon, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant_moon/pseuds/Valiant_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new rancher comes to the island, what kind of life is she going to experience?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Spring 2_  
_Dear Diary_  
_This is the beginning of my new life as a farmer…._  
.*.*.  
The boat floated over the water, the sun overhead as against the rail leaned a girl in a pair of new coveralls and a plaid button up shirt. She smiled as a breeze hit her face with a little salt water spray. A voice came up from behind her as she turned to look behind her.  
“So you are the new rancher coming to Rose Petal Island?” the blond man looked at her, crossing his arms, looking over the girl before him, scrawny, blonde, not like any rancher he had ever seen before. “I’m Tetsuya Sendo. I run Off the Hook Fishery and operate the boats.”  
“I’m Valencia Luna… Though I am called Val by friends and family… And yea, I’m the new rancher. What can you tell me about the island?” she smiled at him, playing with a strand of her hair as she looked behind her at the island looming before her.  
“It’s a nice place to live… The Suoh’s, the mayor family, founded it a long time ago… Their son is going to meet you at the pier to show you around town when we dock.”  
.*.*.  
_… the boat ride to the island, Rose Petal Island, was pretty uneventful. Tetsuya filled me in on some of the things that happen in town, like about his friend who sold fruit and vegetable seeds, the Mayor and his family who always welcomed new visitors to the island._  
_He said there were more people there but I would get to meet them myself soon. I hoped I could friend some friends, some people willing to help me learn…_  
.*.*.  
“Land Ahoy!” Tetsuya called, pointing to the pier as they got closer. Val looked as they passed a small dark island where a small rowboat was tied to the shore. Tetsuya walked up and noticed where her eyes were drawn “Oh, that is Nekozawa’s Island. Umehito Nekozawa and his sister Kirimi live there, along with his apprentice Reiko.”  
“Why do they live so far off coast?” Val looked as she sat the young blonde girl running on the coast as the dark shape hiding in the woods watched, then looked over, giving a gentle wave.  
“Umehito has a… problem with being in too much direct light… the island is so densely wooded that he can relax out of the sunshine but is still close enough to town that Reiko.. Or Kirimi can come over to the main land to get things they need.” Tetsuya waved to the dark shape as they coasted by “If you ever want to go over and visit I offer ferry rides over, they have some pretty good trees to use for expanding your home and stuff as your grow, and they have some wild items you can sell.”  
Val nodded as Tetsuya walked off to steer the boat into port as she went to get her backpack. Most of her items had already been sent ahead, some clothes, bed sheets and pillows, pictures of her friends and family from back in the city. In her backpack was a change of clothes and her necessities.  
She went back up and climbed from the boat with Tetsuya’s help, seeing a younger blonde man waiting with a smile on his face.  
“Welcome to Rose Petal Island!”  
.*.*.  
_… I met my first friend. His name was…_  
.*.*.  
“I’m Tamaki. Tamaki Suoh. You’re Valencia, right? The new Rancher?” Tamaki walked up, shaking her hand, “Welcome, welcome. I’m sure you are tired, so let me lead you to your new ranch. And after you settle in I can show you around town” He placed an arm around her shoulder, leading her from the boat as she waved behind her to Tetsuya.  
“T… thank you… And please call me Val.” She walked with Tamaki, looking around the town as best she could before they were passed the town and into more farm land. They came up to a nice looking plot of land, a simple one room house, a slightly run down barn and coop. The plot was covered in rocks, weeds and half dead trees.  
“This is the plot you bought… you can give it a name” Tamaki smiled, looking at Val.  
Nodding, Val looked around her with a smile then ran up to stand on the slab of stone before her new front door “I am home! Welcome to the Luna Ranch!”  
.*.*.  
_… The Luna Ranch, my new home and life. It was not in the best shape. I’m sure there was a hole in the roof of my new house, the door to the coop was almost hanging off its hinges. The farm land was covered in rocks and tree roots. And the weeds! All the weeds! But I got lucky…_  
.*.*.  
“To welcome you to town, my father arranged for these to be given to you as a gift” Tamaki moved, leading her inside to show sitting on her new dining room table was a hoe, a watering can, and a town map.  
“Oh wow… really? Thank you so much” Val smiled, bowing to Tamaki in thanks, making a mental note to stop by the town hall and thanking the mayor, Tamaki’s father, as well for the nice land and the tools. She was expecting to have to buy these items on her own.  
“Now, would you like to get a tour of the island or would you like to explore a bit on your own?” Tamaki smiled, moving to pick up her new map, handing it to her. She looked down at the map; the island was almost crescent shaped with a small island between the two points. One corner of the island was labeled as the Azalea Mountain Area, the middle of the island was labeled as Cherry Blossom Square, the lowest point was Primrose Fields, and the beach was labeled as Hibiscus Beach.  
“I think I will explore on my own, thank you… but if I have any questions?” She looked up at Tamaki, smiling as he moved, pointing to a building pictured in the center of town. It was labeled as Town Hall.  
“Either my father or I will be there to answer any questions, or my mother could be there at times” He smiled, turning to the door “I hope you like it here, Val. We are all happy to have you here” He walked out the front door as Val looked over her map, then after putting her new tools in her tool box.  
She began out, looking at her map once more before heading down to the Primrose Fields are first. She began to hum as she walked; looking around her to try and learn the kind of land she was living in now. She picked up random mushrooms and fruits she found, sticking them in her bag as she walked.  
“WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!!” A voice shouted, causing Val to jump from her crouched position, looking towards the voice to see a horse coming at her with an orangey red haired girl riding on the back, a red headed male chasing after her to try and help stop the run away horse.  
Val jumped to the side as the girl got control of her horse, the red head coming to a stop near by “Man.. I thought you would never get that crazy horse of yours to stop, Alice” the red head spoke, looking up as the girl climbed off, patting the side of the now winded animal.  
“Ritsu, its fine, I’m fine. Moses just got spooked by a snake, is all” The girl, Alice, smiled, then looked around him “Hey! Are you the new Rancher Mayor Suoh mentioned was coming to the island?”  
Val blinked and nodded as the red head, Ritsu, turned, “Yea. I am… I’m Valencia, but please call me Val. I live right over that way at the Luna Ranch…” she turned, pointing in the direction she came from “I’m just trying to learn about this place”  
Alice smiled and pointed “I’m Alice, and I run the Macaroni Ranch. You can come to me if you ever feel like buying an animal, in fact, stop by at some point and I will give you Moses’ little brother.” She patted her horse on his side. And then from the mess of orange hair on Alice’s head popped out a little yellow chick. Alice smiled and pointed to her head “This is Mo, by the way”  
“And I’m Ritsu. I run Kasanoda Farms. I sell seeds for you to plant and harvest. Helps make some money. In fact” He reached into his bag and pulled out some things. He handed them to her “Here, these are some turnip seeds and strawberry seeds. These are good beginner crops.”  
Val smiled, putting the seeds into her own bag “Thank you. You both are so nice.”  
He nodded and smiled, then turned “I hope to see you around.” He began to walk off. Alice sighed and climbed back onto Moses’ back “Come by when you have the time.” She smiled and rode off. Val waved after the two.  
.*.*.  
_…Two red heads live in Primrose Fields. They were nice, and I was happy to meet them, since through them I got some seeds to begin growing and once I visited Macaroni Ranch…_  
.*.*.  
“Hey! Welcome!” Alice waved as she saw Val come up “You came to visit” She smiled, bouncing over to grab her hand and pulled her towards her barn “Moses has a little brother and since you are new and you could use the faster transportation… When he gets bigger you can get from one side of the island to the other before you know it!” She moved, petting a few random animals, calling them by name. Alongside Moses the horse and Mo the chick that lived in her hair, Alice named Mark, Molly, Melvin, Maki, Marik, and even more M names.  
She walked up to a dapple grey pony, petting its side “This is the little brother. Would you like to adopt it?”  
Val blinked “Are you sure it’s okay for me to adopt it?” She held out a hand, letting the pony sniff her hand before nuzzling her hand, letting her pet it. Alice nodded, petting its side once more “Yea. You are allowed. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t think it was a good idea”  
Val smiled, looking the pony’s eyes and nodded “Mist” She said simply, petting it softly “I like the name Mist” Alice nodded and smiled “I like that.” She moved over to her tool box that was in the corner and opened it, pulling out two things.  
She walked over, handing her two items “This is a sickle, you can use it to cut grass, weeds, and wilted crops at the end of seasons, Ritsu can tell you more about wilted crops and he can sell you grass seeds. Grow and cut grass to make your own fodder but until then I can sell you some for a reasonable price. And this is a brush. Brush your animals’ everyday to get along better with them. Cleaning them makes them feel closer to you” Val blinked, looking at the new items she held “Thank you. How much is the fodder?”  
“Ah, today I will give you a week’s supply for free, just remember to feed him every morning, let him out on nice days, and soon your Mist will grow up and you can ride him.” Val smiled, once again amazed at how nice the people on this island were as she waved goodbye, leading her new Mist back to her ranch.  
Once at home, and after giving Mist a good brushing, Val nodded. She moved to begin cleaning up the land so she could begin growing her turnip and strawberries. Weeds were whacked down carefully, some rocks and lumber were moved out of the way as best she could. After putting her random finds into the shipping bin she moved inside, yawning a bit. It had been a long day.  
.*.*.  
_…What a day it was. I moved to a new place, met some new people, got a horse and began to clear things up to begin growing things. I am ready to fall into bed and sleep! Well, until tomorrow._  
_Val <3_

~*~*~  
This idea came to me after playing Harvest Moon Animal Parade with my sister, the creator of Alice, and looking up pictures online. I am an Ouran fan and came across cross over pictures of Tamaki as Gil and Haruhi as the main female protagonist.  
I took ideas for jobs, festivals, and locations from different Harvest Moon games I have played, ’64, Animal Parade, Tree of Tranquility, and Sunshine Island.  
I planned out so much for this fanfic so I hope it turns out well!  
Please review


	2. Spring Day 3

_Spring 3_  
_Dear Diary,_  
_Well, this morning was a bitch to wake up to. Not used to the early mornings I set for myself but I will get used to it as time goes on. After cleaning up and eating breakfast I stepped outside. There were a few letters in my mail box, one from Alice reminding me of what she had for sale, a letter from Ritsu about his store and what he has, and a letter from Town Hall about my shipment, and how enclosed was the money I made from it. I looked and made a fair amount of money. Then my day got more interesting…_  
.*.*.  
Val moved and using her new hoe and watering can to plant her turnips and strawberries. She was sweating by the time she was done, not used to working so hard. She wiped her brow and moved to her barn, saying her good morning to Mist, brushing him down and feeding him, “Grow up big and strong, Mist…” she cooed as she pet his side. Stepping out, she stored her tools in the tool box and looked at her map.  
“Cherry Blossom Square… or Azalea Mountain Area…” She murmured to herself as she headed off towards the road that would split at one point to take her to either area. “Well… I want to say thank you to the Mayor… and there seems to be more to explore down there…” she climbed over the bridge that crossed over a river that split the farm side of the island from the town. She nodded, pocketing her map and began to jog down the hill to town, stopping only long enough to pick up random items to sell.  
She stopped, seeing a building that she noticed the day before but hadn’t really paid attention to. She went up, reading the sign “Dahlia Bar and Inn…” She read, noticing it was open and opened the door. Inside two girls sat, chatting. One was a soft brunette with a big pinky red ribbon in her hair, the other was very darkly tanned with very very blonde hair. The girls looked up and smiled “Hello, Welcome”  
The brunette stood first, walking over “I’m Renge, and my father owns this inn. My friend here is Mei, and her… father… runs the bar here at night.”  
Mei walked over, looking over the new girl “And you are?” Val looked between the girls and smiled “I’m Val, I’m the new Rancher” Renge and Mei sighed, looking almost sad by this news “We were hoping the new rancher was going to be some hot guy…” Mei almost whined.  
Val blinked “Umm… well… I’m sorry?” she was confused by this. She had thought that everyone had been told a girl was coming to run the ranch, but here she was, being informed that two people were unaware of her gender.  
.*.*.  
_…Found out later that they had been told, but were hoping it was a lie and were expecting a male to come off the boat and sweep them off their feet… Oh well, too late to be a guy now…_  
.*.*.  
After leaving the girls to their woes over the lack of a new strong male rancher, with promises to stop by sometimes at night to have a drink at the bar, Val continued on her way to town. She passed a building with a sign saying Hitachiin Fashions, but they were still closed. She looked at the time they would open and decided she would stop by on her way home. She kept walking, finding the Town Hall on the top of a hill. She climbed up, opening the door.  
Tamaki looked up and smiled “Val! Welcome. How are you setting in?” Val walked up to the counter, smiling “I am enjoying it so far. I met Alice and Ritsu yesterday and Renge and Mei today so far” She smiled, leaning on the counter a bit.  
He nodded “Alice and Ritsu are good people to get to know, they can answer questions about their respected areas of knowledge”  
“Tamaki, who is it?” A voice came from the other room. Tamaki turned and called out “Its Val, the new rancher!” Val blinked as a older man came out, looking from Tamaki to Val. He walked up, shaking her hand “Welcome to Rose Petal Island, Val. I am Yuzuru, the Mayor of this town.”  
Val blinked, shaking his hand and bowing “Thank you so much for allowing me to come to this island and for the tools yesterday”  
“It is no problem, we are very thankful to have a new face in town” He smiled, placing an arm around her shoulders, then he snapped his fingers “Tamaki, get this young lady a copy of the island calendar. The ones with the festivals listed” Tamaki walked over, handing one over.  
Val smiled “Thank you. I should continue exploring. I also want to look into some cooking equipment”  
“Then you want to stop by Fujioka’s General Store. Just down the hill, and to the left” Tamaki moved, pointing with a even bigger smile on his face. “Haruhi, the daughter of the owner, should be in now”  
Val nodded, bowing once more before heading out.  
.*.*.  
_…From the look on his face, I could tell Tamaki had a flame for this Haruhi. I couldn’t wait to meet her but as I was heading down I…_  
.*.*.  
Val looked, trying to locate the General Store when she saw someone entering a building to her left. She jogged up. Wondering who it was and if they were going to where she was, she saw a sign saying it was the Ootori Clinic. “Huh…” she knocked and opened the door, stepping in.  
“Hello? Welcome to the Ootori Clinic. How can I help you?” A man came up to her, dark hair and glasses sitting on his nose. She blinked, looking at him with a blush crossing her cheeks “Are you feeling well?” he asked, walking up to her.  
“Oh, I’m fine…” she patted her cheeks softly “I am just… going around and meeting people. I’m Val, the new rancher.”  
“Ahh, so you are the rancher that Tamaki told me about” He walked up, offering her his hand to shake, “I am Doctor Kyouya Ootori. I run the clinic. If you ever need anything, just stop by.” He gave a small smile as Val shook his hand, nodding. “I will… Thank you” she smiled.  
.*.*.  
_…He was, without a doubt in my mind, the cutest guy I had ever met and I would be trying to get to know him better. I plan to ask Tamaki for ideas on how to get to know him better…_  
.*.*.  
Standing outside, Val took a deep breath, trying to calm her blush and heart. After a few seconds, she went and found the General Store a few feet away. She went inside, looking around as she heard a voice from the counter call out “Welcome. Your Val right?”  
Val turned, looking to the voice, seeing a young girl leaning on the counter, “Oh, yes. I’m Val…” she walked up to the counter “You are… Haruhi, right? Tamaki told me you would be working”  
Haruhi nodded “I’m Haruhi. Welcome to the Fujioka General Store. Are you looking for anything specific?” Val nodded “Just looking into some cooking equipment… which one do you recommend first?”  
“Well, the cutting board is functional for beginners… catch fish and use it properly and you can make sushi and sashimi… the pot is also good… boil eggs, make tea, soups…” She continued on as Val looked at the items in question on the shelves. She picked up a pot, looking at the price and nodded, moving to buy it.  
“Okay, so the best thing for beginners is tea. You can make green tea starting in summer when Ritsu sells tea leaves… or you can make an herbal tea pretty much all year round. If you have any herbs…” she opened a cook book, showing the herb. Val nodded, pulling a few from her bag, “Okay, when you get home, wash them in your sink, give them a couple of cuts in the herb, and put it in the pot when the water is boiling. You can sell them and make money or give them as gifts to people around town.”  
Val nodded, writing the directions down in her notebook, “Thank you” she smiled, putting her notebook back in the bag, paying for her pot, and picking it up “Who likes tea in town, anyways?”  
“Most of the adults… My dad, Mayor Suoh… Umehito and Reiko… Mr. Ootori… Misuzu… Reynard… Oh, and Kyouya, the doctor next door.” Haruhi counted on her fingers, not noticing the blush pinking on the other girl’s cheeks.  
“Thank you. I should head home so I can put this up. I’ll be by again.” Val smiled, and began out, thinking of how many herbs she held in her bag and how she could use them as an excuse to talk to Kyouya every day to share some tea with him. She giggled and headed back to her house.  
.*.*.  
_…I know, I know. It’s a sneaky plan. Using tea made with herbs I found on the ground around my house to have an excuse to go talk to a man everyday… but it seems like a better option than making myself feel sick everyday to visit him…_  
.*.*.  
Back at the house, Val set up her pot and looked through her notebook on the directions, nodding as she made tea. Twenty herbs later, Val smiled at the bottles of tea she had before her. “Okay, nice… Maybe… should I go back and offer him some now… or would that be too soon…” she mused, then remembered she had that Hitachiin Fashions to visit, and it made up her mind.  
Putting a bottle in her bag, she took off back to town, twirling a bit, humming as she did. She stopped outside of town, laughing. After making sure she was calm, she heading into town, stopping once more by the Ootori Clinic, knocking as she entered “Hello?”  
“Hmm?” She saw Kyouya walk from the side room, “Oh. Miss Val. Did you need something?” He walked up and blinked as Val pulled a bottle of tea from her bag. “Tea?”  
“Y… Yes… I was wondering if you wanted to share some tea today.” She smiled shyly as he smiled, moving to take two cups from a cupboard and setting them down, taking the bottle and pouring the tea into the cups as he handed her one.  
“Come sit over here with me…” he led her to a couple of chairs, sitting with her as they sipped their tea.  
.*.*.  
_… it was so nice to sit with him, drinking tea… he asked me a few questions about myself and where I was from, and he told me about his brothers who were traveling and his sister who was married and living on the main land, and his father, who was the retired town doctor and lived near the beach…_  
.*.*.  
After we finished tea, he smiled, “Thank you for the tea.” he stood and helped her to stand, taking the cups to the sink. “Stop by again sometime and we can talk more.” Val smiled and nodded, turning to leave as she waved to him.  
She began heading home, smiling to herself. Yes, it was a crush. Yes, she would be stopping by more often with tea to share with him. She moved, pausing when she passed the Fashion store, opening the door and going in.  
“Welcome!” She heard two voices chime out from the back of the store and twin boys came up, one dressed in blue, the other pale orange, both having orangey brown hair. The one in blue stepped up “I am Hikaru Hitachiin, and this is my brother Kaoru. Welcome to our little shop. I make and sell clothes that you can buy”  
Kaoru walked up “And I make accessories, like hats, bandanas, jewelry.” He smiled, moving to the other side of her, “And you are…” “The new Rancher, right?” Hikaru chimed in, as they both circled her like sharks circling their prey.  
Val nodded “Yes… I am… My name is Val” She turned, looking at the two. They nodded and took her to the back, Hikaru pulling out a new outfit for her, a pair of overalls and a plaid short sleeved shirt, Kaoru pulling out a bigger bag and a bandana that matched the color of the shirt as they pushed her into the back to change.  
She peeked out after a bit and stepped out to applause from the twins “Perfect. It looks good on you” They walked up, tightening the overall straps a bit, fixing her collar on her shirt and nodding “Perfect. We will sell you this outfit for half off today, as a welcome to town.” After paying, they sent her on her way.  
The sun was setting by that time. Val sighed happily as she walked home, checking once more on Mist before storing her random items to sell in the shipping box. She went inside, set her calendar on her night stand, stored her other outfit in her dresser, and then got ready for bed.  
.*.*.  
_… More redheads, meeting the mayor, a few other people to get to know better and a bespectacled man who I really want to get to know better. All in all a pretty good day._  
Until tomorrow, my dearest Diary.  
Val  <3

.*.*.  
Authors Notes  
Yes, I am a Kyouya fan. I also love Jin in Animal Parade and Tree of Tranquility and think he looks like a long haired Kyouya somewhat so it works for me.  
And I am using Mei from the manga. And we have one more main area, and Nekozawa’s Island to visit and a few more people to meet. Until next time~


End file.
